Depending on the location where electrical equipment is being used, there is a risk that water penetrates the equipment through an electric conductor run into a piece of electrical equipment, wherein the water can penetrate forward between a cable jacket and the particular lead insulations through capillary effects and also between the lead insulations and the metal leads themselves, or in the gaps between the strands, if the lead is made from plural particular strands.
When this particular problem persists, it is attempted frequently to provide a longitudinal water barrier in the interior of the piece of electrical equipment, e.g. at the contact point of the electrical cable.
For particularly small pieces of electrical equipment, like e.g. sensors, no sufficient space is provided for this purpose in the interior of the sensor, so that a longitudinal water barrier has to be provided in the course of the conductor and offset from the piece of the electrical equipment.
Thus, several methods are known.
One method includes soldering the blank lead ends together again directly after cutting the electric conductor, which prevents water from penetrating forward within the leads themselves, which are provided in the form of strands, through so called tight soldering.
In order to prevent forward penetration between a lead and a lead insulation and also to prevent an electrical contact between the blank leads, respective shrink tubing is applied to each particular lead and slid over the soldered joint after soldering and shrunk on tight.
Subsequently another shrink tubing is either shrunk on from the conductor jacket of the one conductor end to the jacket of the other conductor end, or the entire connection portion is encased with plastic material, in particular integrally molded or cast, either with a hardening plastic material without external liner, or through providing a housing, into which the non hardening encasement material is introduced.
A similar method is described in DE 3412786 as a longitudinal water barrier in the interior of the housing, in particular in a plug connector.
This method, however, is very labor intensive and thus also prone to cause defects.